


Lucy

by Geekyelvenchick



Category: The Magnificent Seven (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Childbirth, F/M, Family Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-18 18:05:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18124670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geekyelvenchick/pseuds/Geekyelvenchick
Summary: A short story highlighting the birth of Joshua and my oc Elizabeth's first child





	Lucy

To say this is not what or more how Joshua thought his day would be going is  a under estimate. He didn't get a sinking feeling till after they had been in the car for thirty something odd minutes. He sat in the front seat with Vasquez driving and Red in the back. The girls were all out doing, well something relaxing he hoped for Elizabeth's sake, when Red’s phone chimed loudly from the back

 

“The fuck. Joshua your wife has me confused for you or something. ’He hears Red asked him making him turn in the seat to look back. He frowned more at the look he received and gave a shrug in lure of words

 

“Rephrasing. She just sent me “Josh. Hospital now. And I responded with no this is Red.”He is then asked which sends his hands searching for the phone,which is not there his heart hammering before Red can even say the next words.

 

“Mother fucking..”He growled out deflating as the sinking weight he  hadn't been feeling crashed into him at once.”I must have left it on the charger.”

 

His eyes were on Vas who already had his blinker on to exit the freeway.”Can I borrow a phone?”He asked desperately. He frowned when Red shook his head claiming to be on Eliza’s side with a added. “You are a dumb-ass” for good measure.

 

“Relax you two.”Ale said with a forced sigh, “I promise to get us there in one piece but I will kick both of you pendejo’s out, even with your wife in labor.” and the Irishman sank more.

 

He had forgotten how their odd family was formed and ran. His only hope more was that he'd make it in time for the birth.

 

“We made it"His breath was hard as he skidded to a stop once all three of them had made  it to the waiting room area just outside the maternity ward. “is Goody back with Eliza?”He asked pointing and striding to the doors.

 

“ohh Glad you could make it. We had a awkward ride over here"Rose comments moving her legs long enough for Red ro sit down. “Clem is with them too.”She added to her annoyed statement to him.

 

He had no time to comment back though however as he started to push on the door. But the door swung open with more forced then he was applying  pitching him over onto his front,”Ah fuck.”

 

“Oh good you made it now, I can take a longer coffee run now son.”Goody said helping the fallen man up to his feet.”The room is just down the hall on your left.”He then instructs as Josh rush past him.

 

Door to the left.  His mind repeated as he past each door on his way before he got to the correct door. He knocked as he pushed this door open, happy to not be stumbling to his face, “Hey.”He spoke gently as he walked into the room instantly seeing Elizabeth with Clem sitting near by her bedside.

 

“Lizzie please don't throw my phone at my head.”He then tried to joke as he saw his phone in her hand, he approached cautiously as she held the device out to him.

 

“Not going to throw it. It's too expensive to fix"She tells him and he can tell how much pain she is in, just by the tone and the small waver in her voice.”But I thought about it and Len told me to do it.”He had to laugh at that and he leaned and kissed her forehead.

 

The door clicking close made him break away and he looked around “Oh it's just us. “He said moving to take the abandoned chair over close to take Eliza’s hand, he flinched when she started to squeeze it.”Honey just breath”He said as he watched her then looked to a monitor nearby his heart beating heavily as he watched the lines  peak and slop.

 

He then noticed the ones below it that Goodnight and Clementina had to help her through.”I think it's nearly done babe.”He said as the line got smaller and her hand loosened on his. 

 

“Fuck you Joshua Faraday.”She tells him a she blew her hair from her eyes till he moved to help her pull it up. “This was your idea. Mr. Don't worry Liz it won't happen that fast. We don't even have a girls name sorted out.”

 

“Well if its a girl we will think of it when we see her, you gotta relax your mind and focus on this. Like you said all natural if I keep you from panicking. “He reminds his wife gently as he worked on braiding her hair. His eyes on his fingers, passing over and under till he was satisfied her hair was well out of the way.

 

Eliza made a dramatic noise at him as she rested.”Why did you agree to it?”She asked him uncomfortable with her plans. “they have to monitor him or her more now though they said.”She tells him pointing to a device he hadn't seen when walking in.”If it gets to incense and they..”She trailed off her eyes welling up

 

Josh shook his head and kissed her, he knew where her mind was going. He also knew with her Medical knowledge she would never refused one but in the moment she had the right to be frightened.”Liz. Just focus if it comes to that it comes to it and they will get you both through it. For now though lets watch tv and focus. Yeah?”

 

He reached out and grabbed their laptop.”I download  ‘I love Lucy’ for us to watch yeah?”He hummed before jumping as Eliza made a loud groan of pain and instantly grabbed his leg squeezing. He was frightened but he needed to be strong for her, or try his damnedest to. "Elizabeth. Its okay I am here just breath baby"He tells her soothingly after swallowing hard. 

 

The next few hours were almost a blur of old time television and pain. But the was there for her the whole up till the point where the doctor announced it was go time for the baby to come, his ear pounding as he watched everything play out the computer long since forgotten. 

 

“What do I do?”He asked unsure his mouth dey and his palm,sweating in her hand.

 

“hold my hand please"Eliza asked him the look she was giving him broke his heart more unexpected of her telling him she can't. 

 

“No. Lizzie don't say that you are stronger than me and now our kid need ya. This is what we have been waiting on darling"He tells her thankfully and soothingly just as the doctor told her it was time to get to work. 

 

After a long ten hour labor, maybe forty minutes of Eliza pushing till they both heard the sound of their child's first cries as it came into the world, Josh had been leaning in to help Eliza his arm wrapped around her back. They both let out relieved noises, with him lightly pressing his forehead to the side of her head

 

“Congratulations its a girl."The doctor who delivered the baby announced excited as she passed the girl up and over to Eliza as he moved away his eyes stinging as tears came to his eyes.

 

“Holy shit look at what we made. Eliza she's.” He breathed and rubbed his eyes as he knelt looking at their little girl as Eliza held her gently cleaning the mess off her.”Hi little girl your the one who I had to make trips for when mama was hungry.”

 

Eliza laughed tiredly at him and he relaxed, she was just as normal now as he was with the added Family member. He was going to enjoy this whole Fatherhood thing but they had one thing left to do.

 

On March first Joshua Faraday posted on the Facebook group Goody had made for everyone a picture of a sleeping baby wrapped in a fuzzy pink blanket. He tagged his wife in the post that read as follows:

 

“Welcome little Lucy Grace Faraday born at 10:50 pm our little troublemaker”


End file.
